


Diapercember Writing Challenge

by yaoi_yuri_lover_404



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A collection of one shots that all take place in the same universe, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapercember, Diapers, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Feminine Louis, Feminization, Fluff, M/M, Mental Regression, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omorashi, Pacifier - Freeform, Poly Relationship, Polyamory, Wetting, bottles, happens during the hiatus, i miss the boys all being together, pull ups, sippy cups, sissification, when will it end, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoi_yuri_lover_404/pseuds/yaoi_yuri_lover_404
Summary: ~This fic will be left unfinished until further notice. I wasn't enjoyinh what I was writing in this so I decided to stop.~I've decided to do the diapercember writing challenge and actually update daily. The chapters will be shorter and not as in depth so hopefully I'll be able to keep up and finish on time. The chapters and characters to go along with them are in the beginning notes.





	1. Wetting A Diaper

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Wetting/Messing A Diaper (Wetting)-Louis  
> Day 2: Mental Regression-Zayn  
> Day 3: Naptime/Bedtime-Niall/Zayn/Liam  
> Day 4: Diaper Leaking-Niall  
> Day 5: Sissification-Louis  
> Day 6: Pull Ups-Zayn  
> Day 7: Sucking On A Pacifier-Niall  
> Day 8: Comforted By A Friend/Lover/Caregiver-Louis/Harry  
> Day 9: Wearing A Onesie/Footie-Niall  
> Day 10: Getting His/Her Diaper Changed-Zayn  
> Day 11: Bottle Fed By A Friend/Lover/Caregiver-Ot5  
> Day 12: Fussing For Milk/A Change-Louis  
> Day 13: Snuggling With A Friend/Lover/Caregiver-Ot5  
> Day 14: Going In His/Her Diaper On The Potty-Niall  
> Day 15: Throwing a Tantrum-Zayn  
> Day 16: Lotia Baby-Zayn  
> Day 17: Wearing Diapers On Long Road Trips-Ot5  
> Day 18: Getting A Shot-Niall  
> Day 19: Caregiver Giving His/Her Little A Bath-Ot5  
> Day 20: In A Car Seat-Louis  
> Day 21: Sick Littles Being Bottle Fed By His/Her Friend/Lover/Caregiver-Ot5  
> Day 22: In A Cute Lil’ Sweater-Louis  
> Day 23: Pull Up Accident-Zayn  
> Day 24: In A Cute Christmas Outfit-Ot5  
> Day 25: Wearing A Cute Formal Outfit-Ot5  
> Day 26: With A Babysitter-Ot4 (No Liam)  
> Day 27: Cuddling A Stuffie-Niall  
> Day 28: In A Crib/Nursery-Ot3 (Niall, Zayn, Louis)  
> Day 29: Getting Ready To Go To Bed-Ot5  
> Day 30: Getting Rocked To Sleep By His/Her Friend/Lover/Caregiver-Louis/Harry  
> Day 31: New Year Baby-Ot5

Louis squirms a bit as he lays on the floor coloring with his “brother” Niall. He wiggles his hips, his bladder feeling quite full. He winces and ignores it, continuing to color. After their hiatus started, the 5 boys decided to all move in together and become a family of sorts. Niall and Louis are the babies, Zayn is sometimes a daddy but also sometimes a toddler or a baby, and Harry and Liam are their daddies. It’s been going well so far. Louis smiles fondly as he thinks about his daddy. While Harry and Liam, and sometimes Zayn, take care of them both, Liam and Zayn are in a relationship with Niall. Louis and Harry are in relationship as well.

Louis whimpers quietly as his bladder throbs inside of him. He knows if he wets he’ll have to get changed. He doesn’t want to stop coloring, though. So he just decides to hold it. Niall eventually notices his squirming. “Lou.” He says, his voice being muffled by the pacifier in his mouth. Louis looks up from his coloring books. “Do you need to go potty?” He asks. Louis’ cheeks flush light pink. “N-no!” He lies, scoffing. Niall rolls his eyes and goes back to coloring, ignoring Louis’ quiet whimpers and his squirming. 

After about 10 more minutes of coloring, Harry and Zayn enter the room. “Lunch is ready!” Harry says cheerfully as he scoops Louis up. The sudden movement causes Louis to leak a bit into his diaper. He gasps quietly and squeezes his thighs together. “Yay!” Niall giggles as he’s picked up by Zayn. The two men carry them out of the play room and downstairs to the kitchen. They set them down at the table as Liam sets two places in front of them along with two sippy cups full of juice. Louis winces when he sees the juice.

They eat their lunch fairly quickly. Louis sighs and reluctantly picks up the sippy cup. As he starts to drink, his bladder gives out. He lets out a quiet whimper of relief as it does and a soft hissing sound fills the room. His cheeks turn a bright red. Harry chuckles and picks him up once the hissing sound stops, Louis is still dribbling the last bit of piss into his diaper though. “I think someone needs changed.” He says playfully, kissing Louis’ cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back with another writing challenge. Hopefully This one will be updated daily unlike the omovember challenge I started over a year ago. These chapters will be way shorter than omovember chapters though since I already have an ongoing ageplay fic and have plans for others in the future. Anyway, I don't have much to say today. All comments and kudos are appreciated and please comment your opinions if you want. :)


	2. Mental Regression

Zayn and Liam are out shopping together and running errands while Harry is at home watching Niall and Louis. Zayn finds himself wandering off to the stuffed animal section of one of the toy aisles. He picks up an adorable cat plushie, shoving the soft fur against his face. “Want..” He simply mumbles. He didn’t even realize he was falling into little space until it happened. He pulls away from the kitty plush. He looks around the aisle, his eyes filling with fear as he realizes that he lost his daddy!

He whimpers, clutching the stuffie in his hands. What is he supposed to do! He can’t just ask an employee to help him find his daddy. He’s supposed to be a grown up. He whines as he starts wandering through the aisles slowly. “Daddy?” He mumbles when he sees a man similar to Liam’s stature. The man turns around, confused. “S-sowwy!” He says, quickly running off, hoping the man didn’t recognize him. 

It took Liam a little while to realize that Zayn had wandered off. He supposed at first that he just went to get something but he hadn’t come back yet. Liam is starting to worry. He frowns as he pulls out his phone, calling Zayn. “Hewwo?” Zayn answers quietly. “Daddy..I can’t find you…” He mumbles, whimpering. “Baby, where are you right now? Just stay where you are and I’ll come get you.” Liam says. Zayn looks around, seeing that he’s wandered into the CD section. “By the music…” He says. “Okay, I’ll be right there.” Liam ends the call, making his way to the CD section. He sees Zayn holding the cat plushie and looking at a copy of their first album. He’s smiling.

“Hey, bud. What’d you find?” Liam smiles. Zayn turns around and sees him. He hugs him tightly. “Found us, daddy.” He mumbles. “We look young.” He says, pulling away and showing Liam the album. Liam’s smile widens. “We really do.” He says as he looks at the CD, reminiscing about when they first met, when they first released an album, and when they first went on tour. “I see you have something else.” Liam looks at the cat stuffie. “Can I has him, please? He’s so soft and cuddly.” Zayn says. Liam nods. “We can get him as long as you promise to be good the rest of the day.” Liam says. Zayn nods and smiles, hugging him again. “I pwomise.”


	3. Naptime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a day late, I'm sorry.

“Okay, boys. I think it’s time for a nap.” Liam says as he enters the playroom. Niall and Zayn are playing with Legos on the floor. Niall whines. “Nooo...having so much fun…” Zayn nods. “Not sleepy…” Zayn mumbles, shoving his thumb into his mouth. Liam sighs. “Come on, babies. You know you need a nap.” He helps them both off the floor. Niall and Zayn are pouting. “You can go back to playing once your nap is over, okay?” They both nod reluctantly as Liam leads them to the nursery, holding their hands. 

The wallpaper of the nursery is pastel pink and pastel blue striped. The large room has a closet filled with little clothes like onesies and cutesy outfits, there’s three white adult sized cribs, an adult sized changing table with a cabinet at the bottom of it where all their diapers, pull ups, and changing supplies are kept, and a couple large stuffed animals and other assorted little things spread around the room. 

“Do either of you need changed before naptime?” Liam asks. Niall shakes his head. “I do.” Zayn says, his cheeks darkening. Liam picks Zayn up, setting him on the changing table. He’s wearing a onesie similar to the ones babies wear that has the snaps at the crotch and short sleeves, not the kind of onesies that are similar to footie pajamas. It has little cartoon dinosaurs all over it. Liam unclips the crotch, pushing the fabric up. He takes the wet pull up off and wipes him clean. He puts an extra thick pull up on him so he doesn’t leak while he sleeps. He pulls the fabric back down and clips the crotch closed. 

Liam helps Niall into his crib, covering him up and giving him his favorite stuffie. It’s a white puppy with little shamrocks all over it. He nuzzles his face against the plushie. He helps Zayn into his crib next, giving him his favorite stuffie which is a lion. He begins chewing on one of the lion’s stuffed feet. Liam frowns and grabs two pacifiers, sticking one in each of their mouths. He turns the light off and kisses each of their foreheads before leaving. He quietly shuts the door as his two littles have already began to doze off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to go into detail but I had a mental breakdown yesterday so I didn't update. Chapter 4 will be up today as well.


	4. Diaper Leaking

Niall knew he should’ve went potty before they went out to the movies. It’s just the two of them since Zayn went shopping with Liam the other day and got a new plushie during it. Liam wanted to spend some one on one time with Niall so he didn’t feel left out. Niall sips his soda, wiggling his hips. His bladder is so full but his diaper is already wet from when he used it on the way to the theater. He knows it’ll leak for sure if he uses it again. 

He continues to sip his soda. He’s bursting to wee but he’s also so thirsty. He could ask Liam to take him to the bathroom but he really doesn’t want to interrupt the movie. So he just holds it. And he keeps holding it, regardless of how much he feels like he’s going to burst. His bladder is full of wee and distended, pressing against the waistband of his pants. He tries to hold it. He really does.But after only a couple more minutes of waiting he feels like he can’t take it anymore.

He gently tugs on Liam’s sleeve. “Daddy…” He whispers quietly. “Need potty now. Gotta go wee so bad..” He whines quietly. Liam frowns. “Why don’t you use your diaper? You wear it for a reason.” Liam whispers back. Niall shakes his head. “Already did in the car. I had too much soda...I’m gonna explode.” He whines, trying to stay as quiet as he can. Liam sighs and helps him up, leading him out of the theater and to the bathroom. 

About halfway there, Niall doubles over. He starts to sob as he loses control of his bladder. His nappy overflows with urine, wetting the crotch of his pants and trickling down his legs. Liam takes his jacket off and ties it around his waist. He looks around to make sure no one can see them. “Let’s just leave, okay? You can have a nice bath when we get home.” He smiles, trying to cheer Niall up. The younger man nods a bit and stands up straight. Liam holds onto him to make sure he doesn’t fall. “Are you okay?” Liam asks. “Yes, daddy.”


	5. Sissification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't exactly know what sissification is. This is probably more like feminization but whatever. This has sexual undertones kinda so if that makes you uncomfortable, skip this chapter. There's no smut or anything though.

Louis shyly walks into the room that Harry’s in. He had put on the clothes his daddy had instructed him to. He’s wearing a short pink pleated skirt, short enough to show his thick diaper underneath it. He’s wearing a white button up tucked into his skirt, and he has white thigh highs with white lace around the top on. He has a glittery pastel pink pacifier in his mouth that says “Princess” on it and he has a white bow in his hair. His cheeks are flushed a deep pink. “How do I look?” He says shyly. 

“Oh baby, you look so beautiful. Come to daddy, Princess.” Harry says, eyeing Louis up. He nods and hesitantly walks to him. He sits on his lap and Harry wraps his arms around him. He plants gentle kisses on his shoulders and neck. “You’re my perfect little princess.” The color of Louis’ cheeks deepen. 

“Does cuddling sound good to you?” Harry asks. “Yes, Daddy.” Louis says, laying down. Harry lays down behind him. He wraps his arms around him and pulls his body close to his own, spooning him. He places his hands over his soft tummy and rubs gently. Louis soon dozes off, sucking his pacifier and dreaming sweet things about him and his daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to write a full smut/omo/ageplay fic based on this.


	6. Pull Ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is less about pull ups and more omorashi related but whatever. I don't think a chapter completely centered around pull ups would be very interesting.

Zayn had felt big when he first woke up in the morning but it wasn’t long before he started to slip again. He’s sitting on the couch while watching cartoons with Louis and Niall while breakfast is being made. “Think Zayn is little today?” Harry asks Liam quietly. Liam shrugs. “I think so. He hasn’t said anything yet so I think he’s just starting to fall into headspace.” He whispers back. Soon, breakfast is done and their three little boys are being called to the kitchen to eat.

Niall, Louis, and Zayn all sit down. Harry puts a bib on Louis and Liam puts a bib on only Niall, not sure if Zayn is little yet or not. Zayn frowns when he realizes Liam isn’t going to put one on him but he doesn’t say anything. Liam ruffles his hair. “Want one too, bud?” He asks. Zayn nods enthusiastically. Liam smiles and fastens a bib around his neck. 

Breakfast goes well. They all eat their food together happily. Zayn finishes off his third sippy cup full of apple juice before going back to the living room with Niall and Louis to play. Harry and Liam begin to clean up the inevitable mess that always is made when they eat. It doesn’t take long for the large amount of apple juice to make its way into Zayn’s bladder. A strong urge hits him like a truck he suddenly feels unbearably desperate. “Ah..” He whimpers as he gingerly stands up, wanting to make it to the potty in time. He leaks a bit as he stands, causing him to grab his crotch and to begin potty dancing.

Niall watches and frowns. “Daddy!” He yells for Liam. “Zayn needs to wee!” Zayn’s face turns bright red, cringing from embarrassment and the pain of his full bladder. Liam quickly walks to the living room, seeing Zayn dance around as he walks in. “Can’t make it, daddy…” He whines. Liam walks over to him and tries to lead him to the bathroom. Zayn can’t take it though and after a few steps his urine is spilling onto the carpet under him.

Once he finishes, he begins to cry. Liam just comforts him and leads him to the bathroom. He gives him a quick bath then carries him to their nursery. He grabs a pull up out of the drawers on the changing table. “I’m sorry, baby. I should’ve known better than to leave you alone without a pull up on.” Liam says, putting it on him. “It’s okay, daddy.” He mumbles shyly. Liam smiles, picking him back up and hugging him tightly.


	7. Sucking On A Pacifier

Niall begins to cry. He had just dropped his cup of juice. Thankfully, the cup is plastic so it didn’t break. But juice is spilled all over the floor. He knows he needs to clean it up but he just cries, suddenly feeling too little to handle the mess. He lowers himself to the floor and sobs. He slips his thumb into his mouth and begins to suck on it, trying to calm himself down.

Liam walks past the kitchen, hearing his muffled sobs. He frowns and rushes into the kitchen, seeing Niall sucking on his thumb with tears rolling down his cheeks. He sees the juice spilled on the floor. “Oh, baby..” He mumbles as he walks to Niall. He scoops him up and holds him in his arms. “S-Sowwy, daddy...didn’t mean to…” He sniffles. “It’s okay, little one. It’s just a little mess. It’ll only take a minute to clean up.” He says, setting him on a chair. He grabs a sippy cup and fills it with juice. He screws the cap on and hands it to Niall. “There.” Liam smiles.

Liam quickly cleans up the mess as Niall drinks his juice. Once Liam is done cleaning and Niall is done drinking, Liam picks him. ‘You shouldn’t suck on your thumb, baby. You’re putting germs into your mouth.” Liam says, carrying him to the living room. He grabs him his green pacifier that’s sitting on the coffee table and slides it into Niall’s mouth. He begins sucking on it happily. Liam sits next to him, wrapping an arm around him. He puts on a child appropriate movie. Zayn soon wanders into the room and joins the two men. They all fall asleep after a bit, cuddled up close to each other.


	8. Comforted By A Caregiver

Louis wakes up from a nightmare. He’s shaking and tears are rolling down his cheeks. His nappy is soaked. He begins to sob loudly, closing his eyes tightly. The bars on his crib make him feel trapped. “Daddy!” He yells as he sobs. “Wan’ daddy…” He mumbles as he sticks his thumb in his mouth and begins to suck. His breathing is heavy and his heart is racing.

Harry is in the kitchen making lunch when he hears Louis yell for him. He rushes to the nursery, the room quiet except for Louis’ muffled sobs. He walks over to Louis’ crib. “Oh, baby...:what’s wrong?” He asks, reaching down and wiping the tears from his face. “Nightmare…” Louis mumbles. Harry frowns and picks him up bridal style, cradling him in his arms.

“How about you come sit in the kitchen with me while I finish lunch? Does that sound okay?” Harry asks, his voice is soft and gentle. Louis nods. “Need changed…” He mumbles shyly. Harry nods and walks to the changing table. He quickly changes him into a clean nappy then carries him down to the kitchen. He heats up a bottle of milk for him, handing it to him. Louis takes it hesitantly. He begins to drink the milk out of it, slowly calming down. “Feel better, little one?” Harry asks. Louis smiles and nods a bit as he drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is up two days late. I've just been busy. 9 and 10 will be uploaded in a bit.


	9. Wearing A Onesie/Footie

Zayn washes Niall's body as he plays with his rubber ducks in the tub. He giggles quietly, splashing Zayn with water. “Baby, it isn’t nice to splash people.” Zayn says as he finishes cleaning his body off. “Okay, daddy.” Niall pouts a bit. After rinsing him off, he helps him out of the tub. He smiles and wraps him up in a big, fluffy towel. 

Liam is in their bedroom, picking out some pajamas for him. He smiles and grabs baby blue footie pajamas that have little animals printed on the fabric. He grabs a nice, thick, nighttime nappy. Zayn walks in a couple minutes later, carrying Niall. He sets him on the bed. “Ready for your jammies, Niall?” Liam asks, smiling and picking up the footie pajamas. Niall nods enthusiastically. 

After being diapered and having his pajamas put on him, Niall is ready to sleep. “Want to sleep in here or in the nursery, baby?” Zayn asks. Niall thinks for a second. “Here, wanna cuddle.” Niall says. Liam smiles. “Sounds like a good idea, bud.”


	10. Getting His Diaper Changed

Zayn is feeling extra little today so Liam resorted to putting him in diapers instead of pull ups. He’s laying on the couch, drinking his third bottle of milk. He’s already wet in his diaper once but his bladder feels so full again already. He shifts uncomfortable and decides to just give in. There’s no point in holding it. 

He blushes as he empties his bladder into his already wet nappy. He’s honestly shocked it didn’t end up leaking. He finishes his bottle of milk and sets it next to him. Once his nappy is cold again, he decides to call for Liam. “Daddy!” He whines. Liam enters the room a couple moments later. “Yes, sweetie?” He asks, walking to the couch. Zayn blushes deeply. He doesn’t like saying it. “Um..” He bites his lip. Liam smiles a bit and picks him up. “Does someone need changed?” He asks. Zayn nods shyly. 

Liam carries him to the nursery, setting him on the changing table. He pulls down his pajama pants and untapes the sides of the diaper, pulling it out from under him and throwing it away. He grabs the wipes and cleans him off. Zayn covers his face with his hands, his cheeks bright red. He always gets embarrassed when he needs changed. Liam puts some rash cream on him and some baby powder. He slides a clean nappy under his bum and tapes the sides shut. “All clean.” Liam smiles. Zayn slowly uncovers his face. “Thank you, daddy.”


	11. Bottle Fed By A Caregiver

Zayn, Liam, Niall, Harry, and Louis are all sitting in the living room for movie night. There’s popcorn and three warmed bottles sitting on the coffee table. Zayn, Liam, and Niall are sitting on the couch with Liam in the middle. The two littles are cuddled up next to him. Harry is sitting on the chair near the couch with Louis on his lap.

They all get settled in and comfortable. Louis picks out Cinderella to watch since it’s his turn to pick. Harry grabs Louis’ bottle and slides the nipple into his mouth. Louis begins sucking the milk out of the bottle contently. Liam grabs Zayn and Niall’s bottles and begins to bottle feed the both of them at once. The three little ones drink their milk and watch the movie.

After about only a half hour, the three little ones are asleep. Harry turns the T.V. off and picks Louis up. Liam manages to pick Niall and Zayn up. He carries them to their nursery with Harry following behind him. The two caregivers change their little’s diapers and put them in pajamas before laying them in their cribs. Harry kisses Louis’ forehead. Liam kisses Niall and Zayn’s foreheads. Harry and Liam turn off the light and walk to their own bedrooms after saying goodnight to each other.


	12. Fussing For A Change

Louis has been clingy and needy all day. He cries and throws a tantrum anytime Harry leaves him alone. He makes up excuses for Harry not to leave him like saying he’s hungry or thirsty or using his diaper whenever he needs to a bit go so he can be changed. He wants attention. He just doesn’t want Harry to leave him alone. This of course is driving Harry crazy. He loves Louis but he has things to get done. Even though they’re on hiatus, they still have work to do. Harry just wants to get it done. 

Harry has finally had enough when Louis slaps his arm when he tells him to go play with Niall. It doesn’t hurt but hitting is unacceptable whether it hurts or not. “Louis!” He shouts. Louis cowers back, whimpering quietly. “You are not supposed to hit people.” Harry says sternly. He picks Louis up and carries him to the nursery. It’s still a bit early for his nap but Harry doesn’t care. He sets him in his crib. “Just please take your nap. I’ll come get you in an hour but I do not want to hear another word from you until that hour is up unless it’s a real emergency.” He says. Louis just nods, staying quiet but it looks like he’s about to burst into tears.

Harry exits the room, leaving the door open incase Louis does actually need him or if he needs to safeword out. He walks to the office which is just down the hall. Louis quietly cries himself to sleep, cuddling his favorite stuffed animal. After about an hour and a half, he wakes up. He looks at the time, noticing it’s a half hour passed when he was supposed to be woken up. He frowns. His diaper is also soaked. It would be leaking if another drop of liquid was in it. “Daddy!” He calls out. He doesn’t hear footsteps towards the door so he calls out again and again, getting more upset every time. He begins to cry hard, shouting and yelling for his daddy.

Liam hears him crying and yelling so he rushes into the nursery and to his crib. “Louis. What’s wrong, bud?” He asks softly. “Need changed! Wan’ daddy!” He cries, tears streaming down his face. “Oh, you poor thing.” Liam tries to pick him up but Louis pushes him away. “Only wan’ daddy!” He shouts. Liam backs away, frowning. He understands though. Niall and Zayn get like this sometimes too. He walks out to the back porch where Harry is relaxing and reading, taking a short break after finishing his work. “Louis needs you, Haz.” Liam says. “Fuck.” He quickly gets up and rushes inside.

Louis is still crying hard when Harry enters the room. He walks to his crib and picks him up, holding him close. “Oh baby, I’m sorry for not getting here sooner. I was going to wake you before but you were in such a deep sleep. I didn’t want to wake you.” He explains softly, his voice is calm and gentle. Louis holds onto him tightly, calming down a lot once he’s in his arms. “It’s okay, daddy. I’m sorry for hitting you.” He mumbles. Harry smiles a bit and kisses his cheek. “It’s okay, baby.” He says. Louis squirms in his arms. “Um...daddy?” He asks. “Yes, baby?” Harry asks, looking at him. “I really need changed.”


	13. Snuggling With A Caregiver

It’s been gloomy all day. It’s dinner time and the five men sit in the kitchen and eat together. Things go well until it starts pouring rain. There’s loud thunder and bright lightning. Louis whimpers, dropping his fork. Niall whines. Zayn scoots close to Liam. Thunderstorms always scare the three littles. “Hey, it’s okay little ones.” Harry says softly. “Yeah, it’s just a storm. I know it sounds scary but it can’t hurt you. You’re safe inside.” Liam says, rubbing Niall and Zayn’s backs.

“Let’s just finish dinner then we can watch a movie. Does that sound okay?” Harry asks. Louis nods and hugs him, whimpering more. “How about we make a fort in the living room?” Liam suggests. The three littles faces light up with excitement. “Yeah!” Niall says cheerfully. “Can we? Please?” Zayn asks. Liam and Harry both nod. They each quickly finish their dinner.

Liam helps Harry bring their king sized mattress into the living room and set it on the floor. Louis, Niall, and Zayn all bring blankets, pillows, and stuffies into the living room. After many failed attempts, the fort is finally finished. They all crawl inside and sit down. They left the front part open so they could see the T.V. while in the fort. 

After watching Lilo and Stitch, the three littles are all passed out. Liam and Harry cuddle close to them. Soon, all five boys are passed out next to each other. They’re squished together and all cuddled up as they sleep peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep falling behind. I've just been busy. Life is kicking my ass and midterms suck.


	14. Going In His Diaper On The Potty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't follow the prompt because I don't really understand it.

Niall squirms and jumps around, potty dancing outside of the locked bathroom door. He whimpers and knocks again. “C-come on, Lou. Just get out already.” He whines. “Nope! Daddy and Uncle Liam are gone so I can bath as long as I want!” He giggles, playing with his bath toys. Niall rolls his eyes as he squirms. “Please? I’m about to have an accident!” He winces, his full bladder throbbing. 

“Ugh...Fine, come in. It’s unlocked.” He says reluctantly. Niall opens the door and rushes to the toilet. He unbuttons and unzips his pants then aims into the toilet. He lets out a sigh of relief as he starts to go, his stream thick and fast. “Ah…” He finishes after a minute. He buttons and zips his pants up then washes his hands. “Thanks for letting me in, Lou.” He says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for disappearing. I'm going to try and catch up with the challenge.


End file.
